Easier to Run
by Vilranda
Summary: KV Yaoi Dreams may bring them together or...tear them apart. Sometimes, it's easier to run from certain feelings inside
1. 1

Easier To Run

V: Ah. Looky. I'm back. Yes. It's great to be back. I'm excited. And you know I'm sure somewhere out there someone else is happy that I'm back to. *mutteres to self; words making no sense* … *stops* As you can see, I'm still crazy, if not more crazy than I was before I went on my little mental breakdown/ writer's block. Don't ask about the mental breakdown part. It doesn't matter. But the good news is. I'm back. :-D Yay! *g* For those of you who read "The Hardest Thing" know that…due to unforeseen circumstances, "It's Your Love" will not be continued. Yes, for those who didn't (you should it's good!) I lost the notebook the story was in. And truth be told, I have no idea how I can pick up where I left off. I had it all planned…then, well, a bunch stuff happened and…yeah. Lost it all. 

Alright. Enough with my chatter. Time to start the show!

------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

----------- ------------------------------ ----------------------------- ----

Chapter One

Son Goku tossed and turned as he dreamed a very…vivid dream. Abruptly, he awoke drenched in sweat. Very distantly, for his mind was still clogged with sleep, he realized what woke him. Looking down at his pelvic area, he muttered,

"Damn. I am much to old be to having wet dreams," and began to change his sheets. After he had clean sheets and everything, he climbed back under the covers and started to fall back to sleep. Right before he drifted off, he muttered,

"I'm glad Chi-Chi's gone or I would have had to answered some very awkward questions."

At the same time, at the Capsule Corporation buildings, there were only a few people up. A man, it seemed, couldn't sleep. In a room marked 'GT. Authorized Personnel Only' grunting could be heard. The man who couldn't sleep was training inside this room. A purple haired young man swiped a card, and gained access to the room.

"Dad," he called, hitting a button, de-activating the room. "Go to bed. You'll wear yourself out."

"Shut up brat. You have no idea what my body can handle."

The young man smiled slightly.

"Dad, you forget who you're talking to."

"Oooh, that's right. I forgot! Trunks is now CEO of his grandfathers company due to his mother's passing. Big fuckin' deal."

Trunks was hurt at his father's attitude towards his mother's passing. Of course, he reminded himself, this was his father he was talking to; the man who never show much emotion towards anything, or anyone. Trunks recovered, and answered,

"Yes. I am.  And that gives me the power to shut down the Gravitational Trainer permanently, period, if my instructions are not followed, Vegeta."

Vegeta stared at his only son, dumbfounded. 'There's more of me in him than I thought.' Vegeta thought to himself .

"Fine." Vegeta said, giving in, and walked out of the room. Trunks smiled, and locked the door, just to be sure.

The reason Vegeta was avoiding sleep was because every time he closed his eyes to sleep, he was haunted by very vivid dreams. Vegeta went to his room, and laid down, silently begging whoever may be listening, to be able to get some peaceful sleep.

------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------

And there's chapter one! Wasn't that exciting? I mean seriously. Riveting. Next Chappie, we get to see what Goku was dreaming about… :-D Trust me. It'll be fun.

Read and Review!!!!!

Thanks!

V

Teaser: (hehe, I'm evil)

It started out innocently enough, he and Vegeta met to spar in the flied near Goku's house. After about an hour, they decided to "spice things up" with a bet. 

[…]

"Go into the bathroom, take off your outer clothes, but leave your boxers on, and stay in there until I say it's ok to leave."

…


	2. 2

Easier To Run

V: Well, this is the 2nd chapter. Longer than the 1st one…and a little bit more….exciting. It's clean, unfortunately. But still good in my opinion, but I'm me and that's the way I think. Lol.

I'm glad you all are glad I'm back. I'm going back to Cedar Point for the weekend (I got a job there which is why I haven't been around here lately), so I wanted to get this out asap. And well, here it is! Hope everyone enjoys it! :-D

------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

Warning: This is about male/male relationships. If you dun like it…don't read. The next thing you're about to read is a little steamy, but not much.

----------- ------------------------------ ----------------------------- ----

Chapter Two

The next morning, Goku woke to hear the birds chirping right outside his window. He sat up and grinned. After being woken in the middle of the night, he was amazingly rested. He could still very much remember his dream.

It started out innocently enough, he and Vegeta met to spar in the flied near Goku's house. After about an hour, they decided to "spice things up" with a bet. Whoever beat the other would have their chance to do anything they wanted to the other person. And, surprisingly, Goku lost.

"Take me to my room at Capsule Corp." Vegeta said. And Goku did just that. Once there, Vegeta turned dom.

"Go into the bathroom, take off your outer clothes, but leave your boxers on, and stay in there until I say it's okay for you to leave," Vegeta told him pointing to the connecting bath. And Goku did what he was told. While he waited he looked at himself in the mirror. He was tanned and muscular, he was covered in a light swear from their spar, but other than that, he looked remotely fresh.

"Come out Kakarot," Vegeta's voice sounded from his room.

As Goku re-entered the room he stopped to let his eyes adjust. The lights had been turned off, the blinds had been shut. The only light was from the various candles placed around the room. It gave the room a romantic-like quality. The bed, once covered with many blankets, and cotton sheets, had been stripped and the cotton sheets replaced with red satin sheets. There was soft jazz coming from the CD player. On the night stand there laid several various items, but Goku's gaze didn't focus on any of them, but on the figure standing next to the bed.

Vegeta had changed from his training gear into royal-blue silk boxers. His board muscular chest was tanned, and he looked delish.

"W-wow Vegeta." Goku stammered.

Vegeta picked up something off the night stand.

"Lie n your back on the bed please Kakarot." Vegeta asked.

Goku did as he was asked. Once settled Vegeta pulled Goku's arms over his head, and handcuffed them to the bed.

"Vegeta, wha--?"

"Hush Kakarot. Special cuffs. They have Ki dampeners in them. Can't have one of us breaking something now can we?" Vegeta leaned forward, and licked Goku's bottom lip.

"Fluffy green?" Goku asked, peering at them once he could get his mind to focus.

Vegeta faked being offended.

"I like them," he stated, and pulled away. He grabbed something else off the night stand, and came back to straddle Goku. What he grabbed, was a feather, which he began to trail down Goku's chest. It was a little tickling feeling. Goku shivered as it reached his stomach, and back up again.

"You like?" Vegeta asked, shifting ever-so-slightly on Goku's pelvic area. Goku moaned in response, closing his eyes.

"Hn." Vegeta leaned over and grabbed something else off the night stand. He opened the bottle and a light strawberry scent filled the air. Vegeta poured some oil on his hand, heating it with his Ki, and slowly began to massage Goku's chest, and arms.

"Oh Kami, Geta." Goku groaned, as Vegeta's hands danced across Goku's chest. It seemed to Goku that Vegeta was spending a lot of time massaging his nipples, teasing them, and rubbing them.

Goku was highly aroused by now, and Vegeta had to feel it from where he was sitting. Vegeta put the oil down, and grabbed the feather again, trailing it over Goku's hard nipples.

"Oooh fuck me," Goku moaned without thinking.

Vegeta smiled.

"I plan to Kakarot, but I'm not done torturing you yet."

At that, Vegeta got off him, and removed Goku's boxers. Goku gasped as the cool air hit his hot flesh.

"Kami!"

Vegeta smirked, grabbed the massage oil and went to work.

And that's when Goku woke up. Just thinking about the dream, he became aroused. Of course it was an convenient place to wake up, but Goku wasn't used to sexual thoughts and dreams about another male, let alone Vegeta. And he was surprised to find that the male factor didn't bug him. The Vegeta factor bugged him. Why Goku was having wet dreams about Vegeta, Goku hadn't the foggiest clue. But he wasn't going to let it bring him down. He got up and began his day.

------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------

Well, that's that. I like it. I was trying to keep it reasonably clean…while trying to be…descriptive as possible. I'm trying to keep the entire story clean…adult themes, but yeah…but I dun wanna do lemons…to easy to get caught. Lol.

The 3rd chapter will be up shortly after I get back from Point. Hopefully!

Read and Review!!!!!

Thanks!

V


End file.
